berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
Characters of Berserk which have minor roles and as a result do not warrant their own articles are listed here. Golden Age Arc Charlotte's Mother Charlotte's mother is the late Queen of Midland. She was the first wife of the King of Midland and mother of his only heir, Charlotte. When she died an early death, the king took a second wife. However, he never held the same affection for his new wife as he did Charlotte's mother, who was said to have been the only woman he ever truly loved. Hail When Griffith begins to become a clear political threat to him and other Midland nobles, General Julius commissions Hail to purchase a bundle of poison-laced arrows and kill the White Falcon during the annual Autumn Hunt. After Griffith manages to calm Charlotte's frightened horse, hiding in the bushes, Hail fires his crossbow at Griffith's chest. Though the arrow makes its mark, Hail is shocked to find that Griffith's beherit had blocked the arrow. After the Autumn Hunt, Hail begs a furious Julius for forgiveness and suggests a cover story, only to be ordered to leave the general's sight. Hassan Hassan is Adonis' tutor and guardian. He is the only one who looks after the boy after the overbearing combat training sessions between Adonis and his father, General Julius. After one particularly intense session, he reassures Adonis that ever since the death of the boy's mother, his father has tried desperately to train him into a knight, and to not resent Julius' actions. He later pleads with Julius to be less intense in his sessions with Adonis, reminding the general that the boy is only thirteen years old and misses his late mother, though he is immediately dismissed. When he is notified of Guts' intrusion and the swordsman's slaying of General Julius and Adonis, he becomes mournful upon acknowledging that not once did Adonis get to make his father smile. Tower of Rebirth Jailer A servant of the King of Midland, the jailer of the Tower of Rebirth is instructed to do whatever he wishes to Griffith as punishment for the White Falcon's bedding of Princess Charlotte, only excepting that which would cause the death of the former mercenary leader. Thus, Griffith is subjected to a myriad of torture methods by the jailer, ranging from elinguation and tendon laceration to flaying and scalding. A deformed man with a severe sigmatism and stutter, the torturer gleefully reminisces about his time with his "pretty" captive, having taken his tongue as a lucky charm. When Guts learns of the jailer's work while rescuing Griffith, the man admits to his actions under the impression that the door to Griffith's cell will protect him from retribution. However, Guts breaks through the door, piercing the torturer's chest and cutting his tongue out before sending him downward towards the ruins of Gaiseric's lost city, killing him. Lustful Nobleman The lustful nobleman was a Midland noble who bought a twelve-year-old Casca from her parents for use as a castle maid. En route to his castle, the noble revealed his lustful intentions, chasing Casca from their carriage and pinning her down in an attempt of rape. Just as she began submitting to her attacker, Griffith appeared on horseback and sliced off the noble's ear, subsequently extending his sword to Casca. As the nobleman lunged for her neck, Casca took up the sword and placed it inline with her attacker's chest, piercing through and killing him. Named Falcons Dante, Errol, and Riguel Due to Guts' defeat of Bazuso, it is assumed the swordsman is carrying a large sum of gold as reward, which Corkus, Dante, Errol, and Riguel seek to take. Corkus commands Dante and Errol to take care of Guts. When both of them are easily cut down, he commands Riguel to do the same. Having witnessed Guts' strength, however, Riguel declines Corkus' command. Dillos Dillos was a Falcon who, after being ravaged in a failed infiltration of a Tudor-held sanctum, trudges out on the verge of death to warn his comrades about Nosferatu Zodd before succumbing to his injuries. Kim Kim was a Falcon who remained behind with Rickert and others while another division of the band rescues Griffith. He is later ensnared by the Slug Count, warning Rickert of an apostle raid on the band's encampment before being devoured. Nichole Nichole was a Falcon whose primary motivation for joining the band was impressing a woman who refused him for being a common soldier. He seeks promotion to lead a hundred men, without a second thought for the dangers of pursuing his lofty goal. Sam After Guts loses to Griffith and becomes a member of the Band of the Falcon, Corkus and six of his underlings plot to kill Guts in his sleep as revenge for Dante. Corkus orders Sam to sneak inside Guts' tent and kill him. However, they are spotted by Casca, who sternly warns them off. Old Fortune Teller The old fortune teller is a gypsy who gives Griffith the Crimson Beherit during his childhood, foretelling his conquest of the world. During the Eclipse, Ubik takes Griffith to the deepest recesses of his conscious self, where a phantasm bearing an elderly woman's image reminds him of his dream and influences him into sacrificing his comrades. Valancia Valancia, also known as the "King of Massacre", is a veteran mercenary who loses against Silat in a tournament held to rally soldiers for a large scale robber hunt. He is said to have slain one hundred and thirty Midland soldiers during the Hundred-Year War. Black Swordsman Arc Koka Thugs Under the command of the Snake Lord, the thugs of Koka attack Koka a number of times before the town mayor finally makes a deal with them: In exchange for tribute, the thugs agree to cease their raids on the town. They remain in the town as rogues, however, doing as they please without any regard for town standards. As a group of several thugs are amusing themselves by toying with a captured Puck in a tavern, Guts enters and slaughters most of them, leaving but one alive to deliver a message to the Snake Lord: "The Black Swordsman has come." Other thugs later ride alongside the Snake Lord, helping their leader lay waste to Koka and the townspeople. Conviction Arc Abbot of the Tower The abbot of the tower is an elderly, -wearing abbot of the Holy See, who serves and oversees religious duties in the Tower of Conviction. He calls Farnese to his office to relay to her the papal edict sent through the influence of her father requesting her transferal away from the tower effective immediately out of concern for her well-being. Heretic High Priest The heretic high priest was an elderly pagan who served under the Great Goat within the cult of the Goddess of Flame, and was the only member to be clothed while conducting their ritual. When the cult learns of the "black witch" in Albion, the high priest intends to marry Casca to the Great Goat, having Nina serve as a celebratory sacrifice for supposedly keeping Casca to herself. However, pandemonium breaks out when the Holy Iron Chain Knights reach the pagans' location as some of them are possessed by the flesh-eating spirits of those they killed for food. The high priest attempts to escape with the Great Goat, only to be killed by his master when the Egg of the Perfect World sires the Great Goat into a pseudo-apostle. Kushan Scouts The Kushan Scouts are specially trained reconnaissance assassins that are dispatched by the Kushan Army. They corner Isidro after quickly slaughtering a group of bandits. However, Guts quickly saves Isidro by cutting the scouts to ribbons with his newly-reforged Dragon Slayer. Thomas Thomas is a young commoner boy residing in Jill's village. When a swarm of Rosine's "elves" eat Thomas's parents and seek to steal him away, Guts saves him. Thomas is suspended by his tunic on the tip of the Dragon Slayer and used as bait to lure the swarm to a barn. Swinging the Dragon Slayer about his head, Guts breaks the supports of the barn's loft, which causes the ceiling to cave in and the hay above to fall. Guts then throws a small bottle of gunpowder into it and fires his cannon, triggering a large explosion which incinerates the swarm, but leaves he and Thomas unharmed. The boy attempts to return to the rest of the villagers with Jill, but is separated from her when Guts takes her hostage and flees the village. Millennium Falcon Arc Ganishka's Son Emperor Ganishka conceived one child with his wife, though his military campaigns left little time for him spend with his family, whom he secretly feared. Upon reaching adulthood, Ganishka's son orchestrated a coup d'état and attempted to have his father assassinated. The emperor was able to activate his beherit, however, and sacrificed his son in exchange for being reborn as an apostle. Nico and Toma Nico and Toma are common born children, as well as younger and older brothers to one another, respectively. While wandering around a forest, the brothers along with three of Toma's friends witness Zodd flying to meet Griffith atop the Hill of Swords. Serpico's Mother As a young woman, Serpico's mother worked as a maid in the Vandimion family mansion, and had an affair with Federico III. Federico eventually discarded her, but she later gave birth to his illegitimate son: Serpico. Living in poverty thereafter, she never accepted the end of their affair, and developed a severe illness, which rendered her bedridden, forcing Serpico to become her caregiver. When Serpico gained employment in the Vandimion mansion as a servant and Farnese's companion, she believeed this would lead to his recognition by Federico. As her body and mind became further ravaged by illness, Serpico's mother no longer recognized her son and saw him only as her "husband" Federico; unable to take care of her, Serpico placed her in a sanitarium. Several years later, she was labeled a heretic due to her senility. At the site of her execution, Serpico inadvertently called her "mother", which cast suspicion upon him. Farnese ordered him to set her stake alight, and he reluctantly did so to avoid association with a supposed sinner. Vandimion Family Giorgio Giorgio is the joint manager of the Vandimion Bank, his father Federico III's right-hand man, and very likely the next head of the Vandimion Family. Poliziano Poliziano is the Grand Governor-General of the Holy See realm, and recognized as the leading candidate for the successor to the current pontiff. Notes * In episode 20 of the [[Berserk (1997 Anime)|1997 Berserk anime]], rather than face off against Silat initially, Valancia faces Guts in a friendly competition to determine which of the two will fight Silat. Ultimately, Guts triumphs over Valancia, who yields, kneeling in defeat. References Category:Characters Category:Black Swordsman Arc Characters Category:Golden Age Arc Characters Category:Conviction Arc Characters Category:Millennium Falcon Arc Characters Category:Fantasia Arc Characters Category:Humans Category:Apostles Category:Pseudo-Apostles Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Articles Needing Improvement